1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel classes of fluorinated compounds that according to their structure and molecular weight can be chemically reactive or chemically inert. This invention also relates to polymers characterized by high thermal and chemical resistance.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,678, which issued to Barnhart on Dec. 24, 1957 describes fluorine-containing polymers and telomers prepared by the peroxide-initiated telomerization of fluorinated olefins in the presence of an alkyl halocarbonate as the telogen. The final telomers and cotelomers contain the terminal group--C(O)OR, where R represents the alkyl radical present on the initial halocarbonate.